


The Last One

by ainraatheexplorer (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, basically my rendition of the thirteenth doctor, my own characters - Freeform, this was before capaldi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ainraatheexplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Doctor thinks its his last time? His time is finally done and over...but all is not as it seems, and when he happens upon a random girl in a park adventures ensue. :) </p><p>So I wrote this last year and posted it on FF.net under the same name. It's my own rendition of the Thirteenth Doctor. If there are any mistakes please feel free to let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome. I'm not sure right now whether or not I should continue with the story. Comments, kudos, subscribes whatever you would like to give me. Thank you! Also shout out to my beta Allison for all her help. I own no part of the Doctor Who franchise just my characters and ideas.</p><p>Soo...I kinda wrote this like 3 years ago, and I abandoned it, but I just kept on feeling called to my precious OC's and their story. Please let me know what you think, and honestly if there are any mistakes feel free to point them out. :) Thank y'all. (originally posted July 6, 2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last One

After 900 years of time and space, he never met anyone who wasn't important. However, he also had never met anyone more important than his companions. There were the ones who waited, Amy and Rory. There was Donna Noble, the most important woman in the universe, but also the one who had forgotten. Martha was dubbed the one who left. Clara was the "impossible girl". Then there was the beautiful Rose, the one who he had lost.

This was it, twelve versions of himself and that was all. It was all coming to an end.

He laid there, thinking about all he had done and all he had ever contemplated doing. They say that when it's the end, you should think about the people who matter the most. This is what had brought him to his companions in the first place. They mattered to him, and truth be told, even if they were gone for the moment, they had never really left him.

All of this went rushing through his mind, filling all the little gaps that were not already occupied with the pain.

"So, this is what it feels like," he called out to no one in particular. He took a deep, shaky breath, and chewed on his bottom lip. "Well, I may as well find my 'inner-peace', as they call it," he said with a hint of uneasiness.

He felt no familiar tingle this time, and this time there was no tell-tale, shimmering, golden light. There was nothing, just nothing at all. He was filled with a sense of nothingness almost as though a black hole had taken residence in his body. 

Suddenly, he felt something in his two hearts, something that he had felt before. Something… alive!

His deep hazel eyes snapped open quickly. His hands felt around the not-so familiar, new face. Nothing felt quite like it should, really. His nose was a bit off, his lips weren't quite as full this time around, he realized. Although, his new hair came as the biggest shock, this time around, it was longer, and its color was that of deep reddish brown.

"Well, this is quite… odd," he said aloud to himself. Even his voice was different! Somehow, he sounded younger than he had before.

"A mirror!" He exclaimed suddenly. "A mirror, will someone please get me a mirror-Oh, right," he realized. "I'm alone right now!" He rolled his eyes, and smacked his forehead, gently.

He found a mirror, eventually. For the longest time he sat there, gawking at his hair. "Spectacular!" He shouted, gleefully. "Ginger! After all this time, I'm finally a ginger!" He practically sang the last few words.

Something caught the attention of his new eyes, and for another moment, he stared into the mirror. His age caught him off guard. He couldn't quite place how old he looked, although there was something about it that reminded him of Rose.

He could already feel the early stages of drowsiness slowly creeping into the corners of his vastly complex mind. This was almost too much for him to handle at the moment; however, he desperately needed to think it all through. He couldn't allow himself to let a trivial thing such as sleep get to him at a time like this! He had saved the world after regenerating for crying out loud! Did he really have time to sleep?

"How is this even possible?!" He shouted to himself, and, of course, the TARDIS. "This…This isn't natural…" He mused aloud, holding a hand up to his forehead.

"Then again, who am I to even judge what's deemed natural?" He felt as if his insides were all twisted up, and it was enough to make him want to double over and vomit. "A walk, yeah that's what I need. A nice and relaxing walk. Yeah, that sounds great." A bit of lush scenery always tended to help clear things up.

He made his way out of the TARDIS, stumbling slightly. After locking it up, he found his way onto a busy main street. In his daze, he noticed that the streets were lined with several bright and colorful shops, which were all swarming with tourists. The street signs all seemed to point to the nearest park.

The Doctor blindly followed the street signs down the road as a sense of newfound determination filled his two hearts. He stumbled his way down the many twists and turns that occupied the park's vacant hiking path. As he continued this for the next hour or so, he began to grow increasingly drowsier and dazed. He felt like the entire world around him was spinning at a rapid pace, so much so that he finally found himself planted firmly on the nearest bench.

The spinning did not end there, however. His legs felt as if they had turned to jelly, and he knew that he could no longer fight it. With everything still spinning around him, and not being able to detect anything unusual about his surroundings, he allowed himself to close his eyes, and from there, he let his mind drift into the peaceful, serenity of sleep.

Little did he know, however, that a girl, named Bailey, sat beside him. The girl didn't seem to notice anything that was out of the ordinary around her, she just sat there, smiling, allowing the sounds of nature to engage her in her own little world. She was captivated by everything around her, from the sounds of the wind blowing through the trees, to the various chirps of the birds around her. She let out a deep sigh.

It was at that moment, that she felt pressure on her shoulder. It pulled her suddenly from her peaceful mood. About a dozen thoughts began to run through her mind at that point. Fearing the worst, she shifted her gaze towards whatever was putting pressure on her shoulder.

It was a boy! Bailey let a gasp escape from her mouth as she realized this. He leaned against her own body, and she came to the conclusion that he couldn't be any older than she was. The girl was confused, to say the very least.

They made a curious site, Bailey thought, slightly amused. There Bailey sat what with her shoulder-length, chestnut hair, her eyes flashing with the ferocity of a dark green sea after a massive storm. She was slightly mousy, in both build and frame, with tiny, curvy, legs. The mysterious boy who had fallen asleep beside her had long reddish-brown hair, was quite gangly and tall in his own right.

She knew that she shouldn't let strangers just randomly fall asleep beside her, all the while in the middle of a park. Bailey played with the idea of slowly getting up from her seat, and running off, thus leaving the boy to wake up all by his lonesome. However, there was something that drew her to this strange boy, whoever he was. The girl couldn't quite place her finger on it, but there was a gut feeling she had about him. She began to relax, letting her guard down ever so slightly.

Her senses began to perk up, and she could tell that this man had a certain vulnerability to him. As she examined his face, she could see the loneliness in it. He lay there, in his clothes that didn't seem to fit him quite right, his unruly hair, the lost, confused, and utterly lonely face, which belonged to a boy she practically knew nothing of. It was as if he had meant to fall asleep beside her, Bailey thought to herself. She felt as if it were her mission to protect this boy. Her gut feeling told her that she needed to keep him safe and sound from any potential danger that may be directed toward the lonely boy, whatever that danger may be.

Two long hours passed by, and all throughout it she had maintained her focus on the unnamed boy during his fit-less slumber. By this point, the sky had begun to grow dark, and various streetlights had already begun to illuminate. Bailey knew she had to do something, as she had classes in the morning, and there was no chance that she could miss that. She slightly nudged him with her elbow, trying to make the process as gentle as possible.

He sat up, slowly. His eyes darted around the area, searching for anything familiar, to no avail. His hazel eyes shifted to the person beside him, and who must've been the same person who had woken him up.

"Wh-Who are you?" He asked, a certain fear creeping into his voice.

The girl raised an eyebrow, "I'm Bailey Green?" she responded in question. The tone of her voice wasn't exactly dripping with enthusiasm. "Who, if you don't mind me asking, are you?"

"I'm, well at least I think I still am, the Doctor!"

"Uhm, the Doctor? Doctor who? You're hardly old enough to even be thinking of medical school," her tone dripping with confusion and sarcasm.

The Doctor chuckled slightly, "Oh no, you see, I'm just the Doctor! My, it seems to be getting late now, doesn't it? Shall we?" He stood up, and held his arm out for Bailey, who only looked back with a puzzled look spread across her face.

"But," She began, quietly. "I don't understand? Where exactly are we going?" There was a bubbling in the pit of her stomach, and she knew that her curious side was beginning to show.

"Haha, spoilers, my dear Bailey Green!" The Doctor laughed, flashing a crooked smile at the curious girl. "You'll soon find out, but you should know that we can't just stall all day!" He grabbed Bailey by her arm and began to drag her back down the path he had followed.

They continued their way down the long and winding path onto the main street. It was around 6 o'clock and the street was bustling with energy. Bailey spotted several of her university classmates walking up and down the busy street. However, not one of them seemed to recognize her. It wasn't like she could stop and say "hello" either, what with the self-proclaimed Doctor keeping a firm grip on her arm, still continuing to drag her along.

Bailey found herself being pulled down a dark and narrow alleyway, and she could feel her heart-rate begin to pick up ever so slightly. She had absolutely no idea why she had let this boy, the Doctor, just pull her away and whisk her down the street. One part of her felt extremely nervous, as she had heard horror stories like this before all throughout her 19 years of life, but yet another part of her trusted this strange boy. It was the same part of her that had allowed him to continue sleeping by her side in the park earlier that day, and something about that part felt so right.

The lanky boy and the small girl finally came to a stop at the end of the alleyway. The two of them stood in front of a bright, blue, Police Call Box, and the Doctor finally let go of the girl's arm. Without saying a word, the Doctor unlocked the call box and disappeared inside, leaving Bailey standing alone in the dark, rubbing her arm with an extremely puzzled look on her face.

"Uhm," Bailey muttered, still in a state of confusion. The only sounds she heard were that of the busy street, and once again she felt extremely nervous.

About five or so minutes had passed when the call box's doors opened again, and the Doctor poked his head out from inside. There was a certain look on his face, and it was one that seemed to be a mixture of puzzlement and slight annoyance.

"Well," the Doctor began in a slight sing-song voice, "I thought you were going to come along? Isn't that what you companions always do?"

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I continue? Any help is welcome.
> 
> Decided to pick it back up. I missed them so much. Let me know what you think.


End file.
